


Gossip

by moonlit_wings



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Because the characters involved in the pairings are not actually in the story, But arguably not really, But the numbers and identities are ambiguous, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Gossip, Movie Spoilers, Not really dialogue because there are more than two characters, Pairings sort of the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days or weeks post-movie, a few young noblefairies cluster together to discuss recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

"Did you hear how the Bog King described the princesses? He called them _terrifying_."

"That's probably a goblin compliment. I mean, just _look_ at them. Obviously they would have no appreciation for beauty. They never _see_ it."

"I feel almost sorry for them when they're courting – no handsome men or pretty ladies."

"How _do_ you suppose they court? What's flattering to them? 'Of all the monsters in all the forest, you are the least hideous'?"

"Maybe you just hit someone and if they hit back it means they like you."

"The Bog King _does_ seem to – _appreciate_ – Princess Marianne's sword-fighting."

Laughter.

"It's nice to see her happy again."

"I can't believe Roland turned out to be such a _creep_!"

" _I_ heard that, not only did he use a love potion on her _and_ nearly kill her, but while they were together? _He cheated on her_."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I thought he just picked that song because it had her _name_ in it and he just didn't think to change the words!"

"Did she _know_?"

"That's why she left him!"

"Well, good for her!"

"That makes so much more sense now!"

"Do you think that's why she went for a goblin this time? Because with that face, he'll never have a girl on the side."

"Maybe it's because he's a king already. She knows he's not after her crown because he's got his own."

"I don't think that's a crown, I think his head just looks like that."

"Do you think he wears armour or it's an exoskeleton?"

"Wait, what?"

"He might be _naked_?"

"In _public_?"

" _All the time_?"

"None of the other goblins wear clothes!"

"Except for his mom."

More laughter, kinder this time.

"She's funny."

"She seems really sweet, too."

"It's hard to believe she's a goblin."

"It's hard to believe she used to be their _queen_! You would think a nice little old lady like that wouldn't last for a _minute_ in the Dark Forest!"

"Hey, if Griselda's a little odd for a goblin – and we all _know_ Marianne's a little odd for a fairy – maybe Marianne reminds the Bog King of his mom and that's one of the reasons he likes her."

"Hey, speaking of wild match-ups, what do you think of Princess _Dawn_ 's latest crush?"

"It's that elf, isn't it? What's-his-name, the one who's been in love with her since forever and she was the only one who didn't notice. Sherman?"

"Sunny; his name is Sunny. Which is adorable, really, I mean, Sunny and Dawn? They may not be well-matched, but their names are."

"I think they'll be great together. They're so close and so cute they've practically been dating for years already."

"But a fairy and an _elf_?"

"It's happened before."

"It's less crazy than a fairy and a goblin."

" _I'm_ just surprised she forgave him so quickly."

"For what?"

"Oh, right, none of you went to the festival. Sunny's the one who stole the love potion, which is why the goblins were there. He confessed right away and tried to trade himself as a hostage, but, you know, the king's daughter was more valuable."

"So, in a way … it's thanks to _him_ that Princess Marianne is with the Bog King now."

"… Whoa."


End file.
